With the rapid development of information technology, new Internet applications constantly emerge, resulting in many challenges for traditional IP technologies. In particular, the rapid development of mobile communication technologies, and the emergence of the Internet of Things, cloud computing, and new data applications, is gradually changing the traditional model of accessing service resources by Internet users. The Internet has evolved from the basic function of interoperability to support the needs of massive data exchange. Network security and efficient mobilization also present new challenges.
In recent years, researchers used a lot of ways and means to improve and optimize the existing Internet, in order to support larger scale and more efficient data access to resources. These efforts include construction of more data centers in the Internet architecture, and more widely used data transmission optimization technologies such as P2P in the transportation level. These “patch” approaches, however, have resulted in more and more redundant architecture and more complex functions in the traditional Internet. To address these issues, scholars have carried out many studies on the redesign of the future network architecture, which have been promoted the level of national strategies. The goal of these studies is to fundamentally resolve the problems involved in supporting highly efficient data transmissions in the current Internet. Future information-centric network system (Information Centric Networking, ICN), that has received widespread interest, replaces address of the host by the content identification to establish a new network architecture with addressing and routing based on content name. Among these future systems, “publish/subscribe systems” (Publish-Subscribe Internet Technology, or PURSUIT) is one of the most representative program.
Compared with traditional methods, PURSUIT separates content publishers and content requester, and ensures security and manageability of the system by enhanced centralized management. Its network architecture is shown in FIG. 1. Among them, the convergence point (Rendezvous) functional entity is responsible for maintaining releases and requests of the content. The topology management (Topology Manager) is responsible for calculating routing information between the requester and publisher, and building hop source routing information according to Bloom rule.
When a publisher obtains some resources, it first registers with Rendezvous (1). The recipient wishing to subscribe to content of interest first initiates a request (2) to Rendezvous. Rendezvous matches the publisher and the recipient's information and informs the Topology Manager (3). The Topology manager calculates Bloom string containing routing information based on position information of the publisher and the recipient, and sends the information to the publisher (4). The publisher releases the content based on the Bloomberg string (5). The router determines how to forward the packet (6, 7) according to the Bloom string.
In the current PURSUIT, when the recipient moves, the recipients is required to send re-subscribe message sent to Rendezvous, which requires recalculation of source routing as well as to re-notification to the publisher, which causes additional handover delays. To address this drawback, the present patent application proposes an improved data transmission method for PURSUIT mobile receivers based on distributed dynamic branch node, which supports efficient mobility routing and handover in PURSUIT.